


Pettiness Prevails

by wontonto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, idk i really like the two of them being roommates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Daisho is sick of his roommate Kuroo being an ass and having the thermostat set way too low, and he's finally going to confront him about it.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Pettiness Prevails

It was getting colder and colder, and Daisho hated every second of it. He _hated_ being cold. He would rather be boiling hot and be able to cool down on the beach in the ocean, but no, winter was a thing. And his _goddamn_ roommate bitched about being too hot, so he wouldn’t let Daisho turn the thermostat up. 

At least, that’s what he figured. He didn’t really want to admit his weakness to cold to his sworn nemesis since high school. He figured that Kuroo would just laugh at him and tell him to suck it up. 

_But he already was trying to suck it up._

That’s why he had five blankets piled on his bed and always wore running leggings under his jeans and athletic long-sleeves under long-sleeves under hoodies. He was fucking _cold_ even in his own home and he decided it was time to do something about it. 

When Mika saw him standing in front of her apartment, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, she laughed at him. “Suguru, just _tell him_ that you don’t like being cold. Kuroo’s a good guy, he’ll listen to you,” she rolled her eyes at him when he told her his predicament. 

“But if I do that, it’ll feel like I'm losing to him somehow,” Daisho whined, flopping in front of her space heater as soon as she let him in, holding his hands out in front of him. “I don’t wanna make him feel like he’s won.” 

Mika gently smacked his shoulder. “You are insufferable. I guess if you just want to be cold all winter, then fine; don’t tell him. But it is your home, too. And nothing’s going to be resolved if you don’t do anything about it. You had zero problems with getting in his face when we were in high school; before you were roommates with him.” 

Daisho pouted and glared at her. She was right; he and Kuroo hadn’t disguised their disgust for each other in any way when they were in high school. But after they moved in together something had changed; Kuroo had started acting... nicer? And in turn Daisho had kind of started doing the same. 

And he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“But if I admit that he’s won, he’s going to rub it in my face forever,” Daisho grumbled. 

Mika sighed. “Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn’t realize that you’re cold and thus doesn’t raise the heat because of that?” 

“He’s one of the most observant people I know, Mika. He wouldn’t just... not raise the heat because he doesn’t notice how cold I am. He’s doing it to spite me, I just know it.” 

“Whatever you say, Suguru,” she shook her head. “But you can’t just hide out here forever. You do sleep there, and I know that you don’t sleep very well when you’re cold.” 

“That’s why I have five blankets on my bed, obviously,” he looked at her dubiously. 

They continued their study session where Mika actually studied and Daisho just shivered and hogged all the heat from her space heater until she kicked him out before midnight. 

“But now I have to walk out in the cold, Mika,” he complained, bundling up and wrapping a scarf around his neck. “Do you want me to freeze to death?” 

“Why don’t you ask Kuroo to pick you up, then?” she rolled her eyes. 

“No!” 

“I don’t know what you want me to do about it, Suguru. If you don’t talk to him, nothing’s going to change, and I’m kind of tired of you complaining about something that’s easily remedied.” 

He grumbled on his way back to his apartment, mostly about how Mika didn’t get his rivalry with Kuroo. Ever since they were in middle school, they’d find something to bitch about with each other. But since moving in with Kuroo, they’d gotten into a rhythm. They were comfortable, and whenever they had any problems, they hashed it out immediately instead of being passive-aggressive about it. 

They had their own way of doing things. They were respectful of each other’s space and took turns making dinner and doing the dishes. It was an easy routine that they’d settled into, surprising both of them. 

_Except for the goddamn lack of heat._

Daisho made his way back to the apartment, teeth chattering together the whole while, and decided that he’d had enough. He was going to tell Kuroo to turn up the goddamn heat or he’d put bleach in his fish tank. 

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the smell of coffee and Kuroo sitting on the couch watching TV. His legs were curled under him, and he had a blanket draped over his lap. 

_Daisho refused to acknowledge how cute he looked._

“Hey, you’re home late,” Kuroo said nonchalantly. 

“Why do you care?” Daisho snapped. 

Kuroo shrugged, used to the aggression. “Sometimes I just wonder if my roommate got mugged on his way home or something.” 

Daisho paused and raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

Kuroo sipped his coffee, making eye contact with Daisho over the lip of his mug. “It’s just that you don’t text me when you leave Mika’s place, so I have to wonder if you’re actually coming back or staying the night over at hers. Or, y’know, if someone killed you on the way back.” 

Daisho’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you... worried about me? Because you fucking shouldn’t be. I’m a big boy and can handle myself.” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Okay.” He looked down at his coffee and said under his breath, “But I am worried about you.” 

Daisho grabbed a blanket and didn’t hear Kuroo’s last words as he flopped down onto the other couch. “In other news, we need to fucking turn up the heat because it is always fucking freezing in this apartment and I’m fucking _done._ I swear if we don’t, I’m going to pour bleach into your goddamn fish tank.” 

Kuroo blinked. “Uh, first of all, how dare you threaten my babies like that. And second, you do know that our heater’s broken right now, right? I couldn’t turn it up even if I wanted to. Which, believe me, I _do._ ” 

“What?” Daisho said flatly. 

“Yeah, I talked to our landlord about it a week ago but the lazy fucker hasn’t done anything about it yet,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I've been chilling out here in sweats for days? I would much rather be in my room so I didn’t have to see you, but it’s warmer out here.” 

“Fuck you too, I’d rather you be in your room too,” he rolled his eyes. “But we should invest in a space heater, if that’s the case,” Daisho shrugged, making himself a burrito in the blanket. 

Kuroo didn’t say anything for a few moments so Daisho looked over at him. 

“Or... y’know, we could share body heat.” Kuroo was so blasé about it that it took a second for his words to sink in. 

Daisho’s eyes widened when it clicked. _“What.”_

Kuroo shook his head. “Nope, never mind. I’ll see you later.” 

“Wait, Kuroo!” Daisho grabbed Kuroo’s arm as he walked past. “Were you just trying to hit on me?” 

His roommate snorted. “I have been for like the past three months, but thanks for finally noticing.” 

“I thought... I thought we had a casual... frenemy thing going...?” He gestured between them with both hands awkwardly. 

Kuroo ran a hand through his unruly hair. “Yeah, we did until I started catching feelings that I wasn’t fucking expecting,” he groaned. “ _God_ why did it have to be you of all people?” 

“You're being serious right now?” Daisho couldn’t help the fluttering in his stomach at what Kuroo was saying. 

“We would _not_ be having this conversation if I wasn’t serious. And I'm still kinda pissed that it’s _you._ I mean after all the shit in high school I just...” Kuroo groaned. “Are you telling me that you’re _that_ oblivious and didn’t notice the tension between us that’s been awkwardly building since we started living together?” 

“No! I did...” Daisho chewed his bottom lip. “That’s why I spent a lot of time over at Mika’s, honestly. Cause I just... didn’t know how to... deal with whatever was happening.” 

“Okay, that’s fair, considering our history. But...” Kuroo started to slowly lean into Daisho’s space, giving him time to shove him away if he wanted to. “Can we just talk about it? Or... maybe try something?” 

Daisho licked his lips, risking a quick glance at Kuroo’s mouth, which was curved into an infuriatingly attractive smirk. “Try something like what?” His voice cracked and he cursed himself. 

Kuroo laughed softly, bracing himself on the back of the couch so he wouldn’t fall on top of Daisho. His arms caged Daisho in, and at one point he would’ve immediately tried to get out, but something about having Kuroos arms on either side of him... made him feel safe. “Hmm, I think you know what.” 

“Do I?” Daisho tried to contain his smirk as he slowly moved his hands to the back of Kuroo’s neck. 

_“Holy shit_ your hands are freezing!” Kuroo yelped, his elbows buckling in surprise. 

Before either of them could react, Kuroo had fallen on top of Daisho, sprawling over the couch ungracefully and knocking the wind out of the smaller young man. 

Daisho let out a breathless laugh, ruffling Kuroo’s hair playfully. It was surprisingly soft and although Daisho had expected to encounter many tangles with how wild it seemed, he could easily run his fingers through it. “You know... I’ve wanted to do this for a long time...” he said softly. 

“What?” Kuroo asked, pushing himself up so he could sit next to Daisho. 

“Play with your hair,” he admitted, gently pulling at Kuroo’s hair to guide his head closer to his face. “But also that other thing that we were just trying to do.” 

“Hmm, what might that be?” Kuroo teased, putting one hand on Daisho’s waist as their faces got closer. 

“You fucking know, you jackass, just kiss me,” Daisho rolled his eyes, ready to smash their faces into each other if he had to. 

“Hmm, if you say so,” Kuroo said, finally tilting his face so they could press their lips together. 

He was _much_ softer than Daisho would’ve expected, but he wasn’t opposed to that. He’d really only ever kissed Mika before, and Numai _once_ at a party on a dare. 

_But kissing Kuroo felt so much better than any other kiss he’d had before._

When they pulled back (quicker than Daisho would‘ve liked), Kuroo’s face was dusted with pink and he quickly buried his face in Daisho’s shoulder, his hand gripping Daisho’s waist tighter. A soft, drawn-out groan left Kuroo’s mouth. It sounded like he regretted everything, and Daisho’s stomach churned uncomfortably. 

“Hey, what?” Daisho blinked, trying to nudge Kuroo back up to look at him. “Was it really that bad?” 

“No, it’s just uh...” Kuroo tilted his head so his mouth was right next to Daisho’s ear. “That was my first kiss,” he whispered. 

Daisho’s brain stalled and his body froze for a solid few seconds for the second time that night. _“What?”_

"Shut up, I _know_ it’s fucking lame. I’m almost 19 and only just now had my first kiss,” he muttered. 

“No, really, _seriously?”_ Daisho softly pushed Kuroo by the shoulders so he could look him in the eyes. 

He admired Kuroo’s features as he did. He had long eyelashes; his eyebrows very well-sculpted. Daisho knew how much effort Kuroo put into them, considering how many eyebrow hairs he found in their sink when Kuroo didn’t clean the bathroom. 

His eyes were a beautiful brown with flecks of gray and Daisho didn’t want to admit how fucking whipped he was for those eyes. And as he looked into them, he realized how insecure Kuroo really was about that being his first kiss. 

“Yeah, that was really my first kiss...” Kuroo worried his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I’m honored that you decided to share your first kiss with me,” Daisho said earnestly. Once upon a time he would’ve immediately pounced on that insecurity he saw, but he wasn’t about to abuse the vulnerability Kuroo had just shown him. He was over their act. 

Kuroo’s blush deepened and a genuine smile graced his face. It absolutely knocked the wind out of Daisho’s lungs with how radiant it was. 

"Thanks for not making fun of me,” Kuroo breathed. “But um... would you mind if we kissed again?” 

“Only if we establish what we are, first,” Daisho shook his head. He wanted clear communication between them. 

“Really?” Kuroo pouted, and Daisho would never admit it but it fucking _melted_ his heart. "We can't just kiss more?" 

“As much as I would like to kiss your stupid face, I don’t want us to be friends with benefits or roommates who kiss sometimes or –” 

“You’re already thinking about an fwb situation?” Kuroo snorted. 

“Hey! Don't make it weird! No! I just...” Daisho looked over at him and a smile came over his face. “I... I think I really like you and I wanna see where we can go.” 

“Hmm,” Kuroo smiled as well. “What a coincidence. I think I really like you too. So can we make out?” 

Daisho put a finger over Kuroo’s lips. “Are we boyfriends now?” 

Kuroo’s blush deepened and Daisho relished in it. He’d never seen Kuroo like this and he would love making a mess out of him at any given chance. But only if they were alone. He didn’t want anyone else to see this side of Kuroo. 

“Um... What happens if it goes sour between us though? I mean...” Kuroo looked down and fiddled with his fingers. 

Daisho shrugged. “I doubt anything that happens between us will really stop us from being in each other’s lives one way or another. I mean... look at our whole relationship up to now.” 

Kuroo snorted. “You’re right.” 

“So?” 

“I wanna give it a try with you,” Kuroo nodded. “Boyfriends.” 

“Good,” Daisho smiled, putting his hand on the back of Kuroo’s neck. “Now we can kiss as much as you want. I'm asking you this in a non-judging way, but do you _know_ how to make out?” 

Kuroo pouted and Daisho couldn’t resist pressing a quick peck onto his puckered lips. 

Kuroo pulled back, his mouth gaping like one of his fish. 

“I get to do that now, cause we’re boyfriends,” Daisho offered unapologetically. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.” 

“Y’know... you’re... a lot softer than I would’ve expected,” Kuroo said quietly. “I mean... you were a dick to me in high school.” 

“Are we ever going to let go of high school or are we just going to let it loom over us forever?” Daisho rolled his eyes. “We’re adults now, right? We can move past it.” 

Kuroo snorted. “Sure. But... can we cuddle, cause honestly it’s fucking _cold_ and I haven’t cuddled with anyone in forever.” 

Daisho laughed. “Yeah, I guess we can. But... do you wanna cuddle out here or in my bed? Nothing sexual yet, unless you want to, but I will take this at your pace.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened at how considerate Daisho was being. “Yeah... Yeah, that’d be better,” he nodded, trying not to combust with how light he felt. “Daisho, this... almost doesn’t feel real. Like... I dunno...” 

Daisho got up and held Kuroo’s hand, guiding him to his room. “I know, I get it,” he said. 

When they got to Daisho’s room, they situated themselves on his bed. Daisho laid on his side and Kuroo curled into his chest, begging to be held. Of course, Daisho was going to comply; who could refuse the big cuddly man? Daisho threw the blanket over them and Kuroo wrapped his arms around Daisho’s middle. 

“Really, Daisho, I... It really means a lot to me that you aren’t... being a dick about this.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Daisho pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s forehead. “I don’t know what kind of person you take me for, but when I care about my partner, _I care about my partner._ I’m going to do my best to make you happy.” 

“Well, you’re already checking that box because you’re really warm,” Kuroo nuzzled his nose against Daisho’s chest. “Sorry I called you a slimy snake when we were in high school.” 

“It’s fine,” Daisho rolled his eyes. “Now sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow for class. I have a test.” 

“Kay. G’night,” Kuroo slurred, already on the verge of sleep. 

Daisho reveled in Kuroo’s deep breathing and felt himself start to fall asleep as well. He’d really have to text Mika later and thank her for pushing him to talk to Kuroo, and introduce her to his new boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> my "final" which is a lesson plan is due tonight and it's 4 am right now and instead of working on the lesson plan i finished writing this which turned a little weird at the end and i might end up editing it a little later but not tonight bc i'm fuckin tired and i'm dying
> 
> Edit: love when I completely fuck up html and have to go over it again 🙃🙃🙃


End file.
